


No Regrets

by misura



Category: Magdelene & Terizan - Tanya Huff
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: From time to time, Terizan regretted her decision to leave Oreen behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worstcommander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstcommander/gifts).



From time to time, Terizan regretted her decision to leave Oreen behind.

"I'm sure that I could have done a much better job running the Thieves' Guild than whoever's in charge now," she told Swan. During their last visit, Baldazor had told her that the food had much improved, which Terizan found worrying in the extreme.

After all, a guild spending money on food was a guild not spending money on something else.

"Think of the paperwork," Swan reminded her.

"The Bankers' Guild has a very good administrator." Alas, that the half dozen ways Terizan had been able to think of stealing them had all depended on her finding out who they were first.

The Alchemists' Guild's administrator might have been Terizan's second choice - everybody in Old Oreen knew _their_ identity, but Terizan preferred to leave the guildhouse as it was, and Oreen's alchemists were prone to bringing about the need for a thorough remodelling.

Besides, it would have stung her pride to have settled for anything less than the best.

"Think of the adventures you would have missed, then."

The Golden Bird of Katheen had turned out to be nothing more than a painted goose. It had been very appreciative of Terizan letting it out of its cage, if less so of her putting in a bag directly after.

Its eggs had made for a fine enough breakfast, at least, for the two days it had taken the bird to escape for good.

Likewise, the Forbidden Gardens of Farouk had been overgrown with weeds, and the fabled Great Library had been full of books. Swan had suggested that Terizan might enjoy learning how to read, to which Terizan had replied that she had managed very well without that particular skill so far.

Since Terizan had, in fact, recovered the scroll the wing had been hired to retrieve, there had been little Swan might say to that.

As to the tasks the wing had been hired to complete that had not required Terizan's particular skills: "I don't think escorting a fat merchant who keeps losing whatever he puts in his pockets is much of an adventure." She hadn't much cared for the way he'd looked at Swan, either.

"It pays the bills." Swan shrugged. "Would you rather every job we accepted involved a fight?"

Terizan would not, and she knew Swan was very aware of this. Much as Terizan might enjoy watching Swan at weapons practice, or performing her morning workout routine, she had little stomach for violence.

Swan smiled. "Think of the long weeks, even months, that you would have spent without me."

"I'm sure that I would have found something to do." True, she would have missed Swan, but Terizan was not some story book prince, pining away for the heroine while she went and saved the kingdom. "Or steal." Not that there had been many challenges left for her in Oreen.

"I'm sure that you would have," Swan agreed, stretching languidly. "Still."

"Still, we're in a tent, there are a lot of people around, and it's the middle of the day." Not that Terizan had let any of those things stop her before. Swan had a way of being very convincing when it came to ignoring such small details as the dozen or so members of Swan's wing who were right outside, and the fact that they knew very well what it meant when their commander closed her tent so early in the day.

"I'll be quiet," Swan promised.

_I won't,_ Terizan thought, and then, because she did like a challenge after all, she set out to prove that Swan would not be quiet, either, if Terizan was determined to make her be loud.


End file.
